disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Minion
Advanced Minion Starting Statistics HP: '''5 hit dice; Size''' Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +4 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 12 = Talismans = The protective symbol of the Glamour sprites. The Light that shines from the magical stone on the stand will attack enemies. The Elves know how to set these up so you will rely on them to create Talismans. • Elven Construction: Talismans can only be crafted through the help of an Elf. When being summoned, An Elf must spend it's standard action contributing to the Talisman for it to be created. • Sonic Immunity: Talismans are immune to Sonic damage. • Immobile: Though Talismans cannot move or be moved, they can still bend and dodge attacks, as such they still retain their dexterity bonus to armor class. • Glamour Burst: Talismans can attack any creature within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. These attacks deal 1d6 Sonic damage per Grimoire Summoner level. • Feats: Talismans possess the feats Weapon focus (Glamour Burst), Point Blank shot, and toughness. = Unicorn = A Horse with a holy horn; it is the guardian of nature's spirits. It's magic infused horn can strike enemies. High level unicorns can create a magical barrier around it's self to protect them from harm. • Type: Unicorns are Magical Beasts. • Natural attack: Unicorns have a +1 gore attack that deals 1d8+1 damage, This also deals 2d6 extra damage to evil creatures. • Damage Reduction: Unicorns possess DR 5/overcome by evil. • Divine Grace: Unicorns add their Charisma modifier to their Armor class and Saving throws. • Feats: Unicorns possess the feats Weapon focus (Horn), Improved Bull Rush, and Spirited Charge (Considered Mounted) = Obelisk = A Stone monument built for the salvation of lost souls. It has the power to call upon and gather the injured and fading minds of the souls. • Ghost Construction: Obelisks can only be crafted through the help of a Ghost. When being summoned, A Ghost must spend it's standard action contributing to the Obelisk for it to be created. • Cold Immunity: Obelisks are immune to Frost damage. • Immobile: Though Obelisks cannot move or be moved, they can still deflect attacks, as such they still retain their dexterity bonus to armor class. • Necro Burst: Obelisks can attack any creature within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This attack deals 1d6 negative energy damage for every Grimoire summoner level you possess. • Feats: Obelisks possess the feats Weapon focus (Necro Burst), Point Blank shot, and toughness. = Skullmage = Skullmages are the ghosts of magicians who had been criminals in their past life. The ropes around their necks have not disappeared, even after death. • Undead: The Skullmage gains all of the undead abilities, as such it loses it's Constitution score and uses Charisma for hit points instead. • Cold Immunity: Skullmages are immune to Frost damage. • Mind over Spirit: Skullmages use their Charisma modifier instead of Wisdom to determine their adept spells. • Death's Return: Skullmages can only cast Inflict spells instead of the Cure spells normally on an Adept's spell list. It also adds Spontanious Immolation, Defending Bone, Command Undead, Scare, Spectral hand, Ice, Mega Ice, and Giga Ice to it's spell list • Feats: Skullmages possess the Toughness feat, Empower Spell, and Point Blank Shot. = Gargoyle = A Clockwork guard embedded with a temporary soul. It will shoot fiery arrows from it's mouth when it finds an intruder. • Blob Construction: Gargoyles can only be crafted through the help of a Blob. When being summoned, A Blob must spend it's standard action contributing to the Gargoyle for it to be created. • Fire Immunity: Gargoyles are immune to fire. • Immobile: Though Gargoyles cannot move or be moved, they can still deflect attacks, as such they still retain their dexterity bonus to armor class. • Alchemical blaster: The Gargoyle churns molten magma in it's mouth and can spew it out to 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. Creatures struck by the Blaster take 1d6 fire damage per Grimoire Summoner level. • Feats: Gargoyles possess the feats Weapon focus (Alchemical Blaster), Point Blank shot, and toughness. = Golem = A loyal doll who obeys your every command, made from metals with life-like energy. Magma runs through it's body like blood through veins. They may move slowly, but are physically strong, and can throw magma at a long range. • Construct: A Golem gains all of the Construct abilities. • Attack: A Golem has a slam attack that deals 2d6 damage. • Fire Immunity: Golems are immune to fire. • Burning Immolation (Su): A Golem that successfully grapples a creature deals 1d6 fire damage per Grimoire Summoner level to the grappled creature per round. • Hurling Magma: As a standard action, a Golem can hurl a blast of magma at an enemy within 60 feet. This blast deals 2d6 fire damage for every level the Grimoire summoner possesses. A Successful fortitude save DC: 10+Grimoire summoner level + Charisma modifier halves the damage. • Feats: Golems possess the Feats Weapon Focus (Slam and Hurling Magma), and Improved Grapple. = Guardian = Capture a selfish succubus who lives in the flames. and chain them down. These ladies will fuss and toss around their flames, burning those who come close. The Imps know how to trick and keep them in place, so ask them to summon these guardians for you. • Outsider: A Guardian gains all of the Outsider abilities. • Imp Construction: Guardians can only be summoned through the help of an Imp. When being summoned, An Imp must spend it's standard action contributing to the Guardian for it to be created. • Fire Immunity: Guardians are immune to fire. • Immobile: Though Guardians cannot move or be moved, they can still deflect attacks, as such they still retain their dexterity bonus to armor class. • Hellfire Blast: A Guardian can make an attack on any creature within 30 feet. This is a ranged touch attack that deals 1d4 hellfire damage per Grimoire summoner level. Hellfire damage deals 1/2 damage to creatures immune to fire. • Feats: Guardians possess the feats Weapon focus (Hellfire Blast), Point Blank shot, and toughness. = Grimalkin = Devils of Darkness transformed into black cats. They can cast strong hypnotic magic that can leave you defenseless and asleep. It is said that high level Grimalkins can burst the opponent's magical power, and kill them. • Outsider: A Grimalkin gains all of the Outsider abilities. • Fire Resistance: A Grimalkin possesses Fire resistance 15. • Pyreblast (Su): Grimalkins can make a ranged touch attack on any creature up to 30 feet away. This attack deals 1d6 fire damage +1 for every Grimoire summoner level you possess. • Black Cat Mage: A Grimalkin uses it's Charisma score to determine it's Adept spells. It also gains access to the spells Sleep, Hypnotic Pattern, Deep Slumber, Fireball, Scorching Ray, and Temporary Enchantment. • Feats: Grimalkins possess weapon focus (Pyreblast), Empower spell, and Toughness as feats.